


It's Not So Bad

by Sapphire51



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smart Stiles, Steter Secret Santa 2017, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire51/pseuds/Sapphire51
Summary: A rogue alpha come to town and bites Stiles. this is a story of how stiles has his life turned upside-down but somehow manages to come out in control.





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for archercrow (https://archercrow.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr as part of the Steter Secret Santa this year (2017) (https://stetersecretsanta.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Rating/tags may change.
> 
> No Bata, all mistakes are mine, if you catch any or have any suggestion to improve my work let me know.
> 
> This story may be very slow to update as this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles ran through the forest, his heart pounding, drawing breath as fast as he could. The forest was growing dark around him as he ran further into the trees fueled by adrenaline. The rogue alpha close behind him. He tried calling Scott again, for the eighth time in the last half an hour, but he didn’t pick up. What the hell was Scott doing?

The pack had known there was a rouge alpha in town, but they had yet to find them, and they were going to meet up tomorrow to put together a game plan to catch the alpha; but now Stiles had, as usual, managed to just run into him while doing the shopping, fuck his life. 

Stiles ran away from where they might run into any civilians, he doesn’t want any more casualties than there has to be tonight. Stiles had already been running for a while and he was slowing down, the alpha was catching up fast, weak as it was. 

Suddenly Stiles felt something grab his leg and he was on the forest floor, gasping and trying to scramble away. He felt very sharp fangs bite into his left side, and then withdraw. Then the alpha was gone, and stiles was alone in the forest again. 

He took a few minutes to breathe, just lying there, before slowly getting up and limping in the direction of his house. 

When Stiles got home he stumbled up the stairs incredibly grateful that his dad was still at the station, and that he would be gone before Stiles got up in the morning. Stiles went straight to the bathroom and pulled up his shirt, revealing a ring of ugly red tooth marks forming a large red bite mark that formed a ring on his side. Stiles stripped off the rest of his cloths and stepped into the shower hissing as hot water poured over his wounds. He carefully washed the area, wincing as soap and water washed over the wound. Stiles got out of the shower and carefully disinfected and wrapped his would before pulling on pajama pants. Stiles fell into bed exhausted and fell asleep in seconds.


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, It might be a bit before I get anymore written, but I will!

Stiles woke up aching all over, even his head pounded something terrible, and feeling very confused. Then he remembers what happened last night, being chased through the forest, and then finally being caught and bit by the rouge alpha wandering free on their territory. 

Stiles got up and forced his legs to carry him into the bathroom, he leaned against the sink and slowly started to peel off the bandaging he had put over the bite mark on his side. When Stiles finished peeling it off and revealed the wound, he found smooth unblemished skin. Apparently, the bite took, and it took faster than Scott’s did too. He looked up, into the mirror, his eyes were still the same amber whisky colour as before. Thinking about this Stiles looked inside himself, trying to find his wolf, and there it was confused as hell and wondering why they weren’t with pack or running through the forest, Stiles patiently explained to it that this was all new for him and he wanted to learn how to work with the wolf first before any of that other fun stuff, but he promised they could go for a long run later in the afternoon. 

Stiles went back into his bedroom, and found some loose comfortable clothes, he then sat cross-legged on the floor and reached out to his wolf again. He slowly started to feel out the extent of his wolf, and gradually started pulling that power towards the surface and letting it slide back down. 

Stiles worked on his control all morning, finally realizing around lunch just how hungry he truly was, that was the point he realized he had forgotten about breakfast in his excitement. So, Sties went downstairs and made himself a large lunch, wolfed it down, no pun intended, and then headed back upstairs to continue working with his wolf. 

A few hours later Stiles decided to head into the forest his wolf rumbling happily.

Once in the forest Stiles starts running, all of his energy pent up from sitting still this morning, but at least he managed to shift into his beta form. While he was running through the forest Stiles gently let the shift wash over him, but it felt different this time. Suddenly he seemed to drop forwards, the forest growing taller around him, looking down he saw furry paws instead of his usual two hands. He was a wolf?? Stiles was a wolf?! He thought only born wolves could fully shift into the animal, I can think about that later he thought to himself, for now let’s run. 

Stiles felt free running through the forest with his wolf, it made him feel one with his wolf, and brought their minds in sync with one another. 

A while later after a long run as a wolf, Stiles let his wolf shift back inside himself. Going inside and after showering, because he was absolutely covered in dirt, pine needles, and other forest debris, Stiles went down stairs and started making dinner for his dad and him. 

Just as Stiles was putting the tuna casserole in the oven his phone rang, Scott was finally calling him.

“Hey Scott” he answered

“Are you okay?!” Scott nearly yelled, “you called me like eight times last night!”

“Yeah Scotty, I’m fine” “Just got this new video game I’ve been waiting for” he lied

“Oh, that’s cool, can you tell me about it at school tomorrow? I’ve got a date with Alison, and I’ve got to go get ready.”

“Sounds good, have a nice time on your date, don’t forget to brush your teeth!”

Scott promptly hangs up at that comment, Stiles snickering at him as he puts his phone down, a little concerned with Scott’s lack of concern about him, but then again, he and Alison are planning on taking the next step soon, and that is sure to make him rethink is priorities. 

A few minutes later his dad got home from work and Stiles hugged him and told him they needed to talk after dinner. “Okay kiddo” his dad replied, Stiles pulled the casserole out of the oven and they sat down to eat it. 

After dinner, stiles sat down in the living room with his dad.

“So dad, you know that rouge alpha that we’ve been trying to track?” his father nodded assent,

“Well, uh, it may have, uh, bit me last night” stiles cringed, hoping his dad wouldn’t be too mad. 

“So, you’re a werewolf now?” his father asked calmly,

“Yeah” 

His father seeing his nervous expression, “Oh son, I still love you, no matter what” his father said giving him a tight hug, “Do you need my help, or do you have it under control?” his father asked.

“Naw, I think I’ve got it” he grinned at his father, hugging him tightly. “I think I’ve got to go to bed though, long day” he yawned 

“Alright,” his father replied, “Have a good sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow” he gave his son a last hug, and then went up to be, Stiles followed him a moment later, not looking forward to facing school tomorrow.


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School, the pack meeting, and Peter. Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, university and all that. I will try to be more on the ball in the future :P   
> Hope you enjoy!

The next morning Stiles dragged himself out of bed and got ready for school, his wolf grumbling all the way that they needed more sleep, stiles appeased it by telling his wolf they would go to bed early tonight. 

The entire way to school Stiles mentally prepped for the onslaught to his senses, and how he was going to hide the fact that he was a werewolf. He finally settled on telling people he was a bit sick. Rolling into the parking lot he pocketed his keys and headed to his locker. 

Despite seeing several members of the pack, none of them seemed to notice the change in him, he made it through the entire day without anyone noticing or asking questions about where he was over the weekend. The clamor and hubbub of a busy school was havoc for his new wolf-y senses, and he had a splitting headache by lunch.

On the way to his car after the last class his phone buzzed violently in his pocket, pulling it out he read a group text from Derek telling them to come to the loft, the needed to have a pack meeting about the rogue alpha. 

So instead of heading home he reluctantly headed to the loft, it was going to be a lot more difficult to hide what had happened from Derek and Peter. 

Stiles walked into Derek’s loft, trying to look clumsy, not quite sure if he succeeded or not. Derek just glances at him briefly and then goes back to his discussion with Erika, and it doesn’t look like Peter is there yet. He sighs in relief, his secret is not outed just yet, but he still has to get through the rest of the pack meeting. 

As more of the pack arrives Peter wanders down from the upstairs, frowning slightly at Stiles when he looks at him, Stiles tries desperately to even out his scent, trying not to show how nervous the scrutiny makes him. Peter takes his customary position leaning against the wall, looking like he just walked out of a men’s fashion magazine. 

Derek runs through what the pack knows about the rogue alpha, with Erika and Scott adding a few things about the scent they had picked up. The whole time Peter watched Stiles, looking as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. 

As soon as the pack meeting starts drawing to a close, Stiles tells the pack that his dad asked him to be home earlier tonight, and then heads out to his jeep, Peter watches him creepily the whole while. 

At home he heats up some leftovers for him and his dad, and after they eat he heads up to his room to finish the chemistry homework Harris assigned for tomorrow. 

He’s just finished the third problem when he hears a werewolf approaching his window, he jerks around and Peter is crouched there, gesturing for him to open the window, he does in a sort of fearful anticipation. 

“So, how long did you think would be able to hide it from me” Peter enquires.

“I didn’t” Stiles replies, “I just didn’t want the others to know yet” he whispers.

“Your control is excellent” Peter tells him, “I haven’t seen a fang, claw, or a flash of eyes yet”

Stiles shrugs “I’m not stupid enough to fight it like Scott” he tells Peter.

“I like that.” Peter comments  
“Do you want me to teach you how to fight” at stiles emphatic nod Peter continues “meet me by the old Hale house tomorrow after school, and we can start training you”

Peter disappears out the window the same way he came in, with barely a sound made.

‘Well this wont be too bad’ Stiles thought, ‘he doesn’t seep like he is going to tell anyone’, ‘I’ll just deal with it tomorrow he decided’, and went straight to sleep.


End file.
